Funky Kong vs Daisy
Funky Kong vs Daisy is ZackAttackX's one hundred and third DBX. Description An inter-series matchup! The two main picks from Mario Kart Wii compete in a battle that's just as ferocious as a kart race! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Rainbow Road - Mario Kart Wii. Funky Kong and Daisy were neck and neck, Funky on his Bowser Bike and Daisy on her Mach Bike. Both were trying to stick their nose in front, eager to pip the other at the post. On the final stretch, Funky Kong let his frustrations get the best of him and grabbed Daisy by her hair and tossed her aside, pushing her off her vehicle. Now Funky was in prime position to take first place, when... what always happens happened. A Spiny Shell flew over his head and blew him into the air, allowing all 10 other racers to overtake and finish the race before him. Funky blinked in confusion, baffled at what he had just witnessed. He then heard the sound of someone approaching very quickly. He turned around and Daisy jumped at him, punching him square in the face, sending him into the railing. Daisy stood over him, not quite finished with him yet. HERE WE GO! Daisy raised her right heel to stomp into Funky Kong's chest, but the ape rolled away from it and quickly picked himself up. He threw a punch at Daisy, who ducked it, allowing Funky to strike the railings behind her with his fist. Daisy then punched Funky Kong several times in the face, then backed away from a headbutt, proceeding to drive her knee into her opponent's chin, knocking him into the air. Daisy then jumped up to drag Funky back down to the ground, but the ape recuperated in time to swat the princess away, grounding her. He then clenched his fists and attempted to crush Daisy under an attack with a lot of force behind it. Luckily, Daisy had rolled away from the attack in time, but was still blown away by the shock wave produced by the strike. She hit her back hard against the railings, nearly stumbling over them entirely, but she was able to hang on. Funky noticed this and approached her, charging up a powerful punch which would've broken Daisy's fingers, sending her plummeting to the planet below, but the princess teleported away in time, reappearing behind her foe. The confused ape peered over the railing, wondering where Daisy went. He soon got his answer when a baseball bat smashed into his back, dealing a lot of damage. Funky immediately responded with a spinning lariat, forcing Daisy to keep her distance. This bought him time to prepare his next attack. Which was... brawn over brains. He rushed at Daisy, preparing to punch her lights out. Daisy swung with her bat again, trying to catch Funky off balance, but the ape saw this coming, catching the bat as it neared him, yanking it out of Daisy's grasp. For good measure, he bonked her over the head with it, which stunned her momentarily. He then threw the bat far away, then struck Daisy with several heavy blasts to her face and midsection before grabbing her and leaping into the air, attempting to deliver a piledriver to his opponent. Just as they neared the ground however, Daisy teleported away again, allowing Funky Kong to crash to the ground, where she then struck him with a powerful kick to the neck, knocking him over. Daisy then punted her foe in the ribs with a stiff kick, knocking Funky Kong further down the track. Lakitu flew in quickly, not to break up the fight, but to inform them they were going the wrong way. Daisy looked at Lakitu... then grabbed onto his sign and smashed the staggering Funky Kong over the back with it. Lakitu flew in and snatched the sign out of Daisy's hands and yelled at her in... whatever language Lakitus speak. This gave Funky Kong some time to gather himself, charging up a massive punch, which he planned on driving straight into Daisy's face. The princess noticed this out of the corner of her eye and pushed Lakitu in the way, allowing Funky Kong to blast the poor official deep into space, dropping his sign and fishing rod as he flew. Both combatants lunged for each other again and started trading punches and kicks with one another, but Funky's strength was too much. He struck Daisy with a devastating headbutt, knocking her into the railings and when she tried her teleportation again, Funky anticipated, immediately spinning on his heel and facing her, grabbing her by the neck and tossing her towards the edge of the road. The princess grabbed hold of the edge of the road for dear life, and Funky Kong approached. Daisy needed an answer, fast! Funky raised his arms to swat Daisy off the track, and as he did, Daisy's answer became apparent. When he swung, the princess quickly grabbed onto Funky Kong's vest and pulled him off the edge, dropping him towards the planet below. Funky Kong screamed as he descended, flailing his arms around, trying to grab onto something to break his fall. Instead, Daisy grabbed onto Lakitu's fishing rod and tossed the string towards her falling foe, allowing it to wrap around his neck. With a quick hand movement, Funky Kong's neck snapped, silencing his screams. The princess then hung the fishing rod from the railings, allowing Funky Kong's body to dangle there for eternity. She then limped back to her bike to finally finish her final lap. 11th place. Could've been worse. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights